Worn Whispers
Phreya Gladiators of Thay *Magical Item Merchant |involvement = *Basilisk on the Loose *Zhurlong's Missing Boots |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = |range = |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = |damage = |damage_type = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = *+20% Move Silently *+15% Hide In Shadows ---- *+35% Stealth |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |max_charges = |special = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = Monks; rangers; thieves + Barbarians |other_requirements = |item_value = 1,500 |max_in_stack = |appears_in = ''Baldur's Gate'' series |item_code = BOOT02 BOOT02ZH (Zhurlong's Boots) |store_code = |item_icon = Boots of Stealth item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = }} The Worn Whispers, also known as boots of stealth, are a pair of magical boots that offer bonuses to the stealth abilities of monks, rangers and thieves. They appear in the whole ''Baldur's Gate'' series. Statistics As only monks, rangers and thieves have the ability to use stealth, the Worn Whispers are restricted to these classes, with the exception of barbarians who can use them too in the original Baldur's Gate II. When equipped as boots, they increase a character's move silently skill by 20% and their ability to hide in shadows by 15%. In the original Baldur's Gate, the bonus is applied in whole to the stealth skill, increasing it by 35%. These bonuses are cumulative with those from other sources. Involvement In Baldur's Gate, a pair of these was taken by a hobgoblin from Zhurlong, who may ask Gorion's Ward to return them. Another pair may serve as a reward for killing a basilisk on the loose – later in the city of Baldur's Gate. If they were used by a Dark Moon monk, ranger or thief when moving on to the Siege of Dragonspear, these classes will keep the boots in their possession. They are also worn by Safana and sold at the Coalition Camp. In Shadows of Amn, they can be found in Mae'Var's Guildhall while finding proof of his treachery. If a certain innkeeper notices Mazzy Fentan in the Ward's party, he will be happy to gift a pair of the boots of stealth. A thief and a fighter/thief will find them on their feet when being born in Throne of Bhaal.25STWEAP.2da If Hexxat's request is fulfilled, another pair might be obtained. They make also appearances in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. Locations ''The Black Pits'' * Equipped by Ainordec ''Baldur's Gate'' *Loot from a hobgoblin ** In the original Baldur's Gate, this hobgoblin appears in both areas, on the South Beregost Road as well as at the school of Ulcaster. ** Once encountered in one of these two areas, the hobgoblin will not appear a second time in the Enhanced Edition. *Reward for Basilisk on the Loose (or pickpocketed ) from Nadarin in a warehouse in southeast Baldur's Gate ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *A possible item for imported Dark Moon monks, rangers and thievesBD0120.bcs *Equipped by Safana *Sold by Waizahb at the Coalition Camp ''Shadows of Amn'' *Athkatla Docks: Mae'Var's guildhall, training area – Stowed away in Mae'Var's strongbox, together with his letter *Athkatla's Bridge District: Five Flagons Inn – Given by Samuel Thunderburp if Mazzy is in the partyFFBART.dlg; Response 42 ''Throne of Bhaal'' *A possible item for freshly created – i.e. not imported – thieves and fighter/thieves * Equipped by Phreya who can be met while fulfilling Hexxat's request ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Sold by the Magical Item Merchant * Equipped by Feldrak Feldrak'i Gallery Stealth boots2.png Stealth boots icon.png References Category:Articles with redlinks